


flowers with marshmallows

by moonwaves



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, Grocery Shopping, M/M, jongkey go grocery shopping thats it thats the fic, thats a tag...., theyre in love :(, this bad boy Also came out of nowhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwaves/pseuds/moonwaves
Summary: Jonghyun and Kibum go grocery shopping.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Kim Kibum | Key
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	flowers with marshmallows

“We don’t need that.”

Jonghyun is halfway to slipping the box of cereal into the cart when Kibum speaks. Jonghyun pauses, staring at Kibum’s profile.  _ Perhaps he isn’t talking to me _ , Jonghyun thinks, seeing as Kibum is not looking at him or the box of cereal. In fact, he’s still browsing over the vegetables, sending small glances to his list.

Jonghyun drops the box of cereal in the cart as quietly as he can.

“I  _ said _ we don’t need that.” Kibum repeats, turning one accusatory eye to him and then to the offensive cereal box.

Jonghyun scratches his nose. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Kibum rolls his eyes and fully turns around, tucking the grocery list under his arm. He sends a very pointed look to the box of cereal in the cart, and then one to Jonghyun.

“What?” Jonghyun asks, sounding  _ appalled _ that Kibum is trying to accuse him of anything.

“You know what.” Kibum huffs, snatching the box of cereal out of their cart. He shakes it at Jonghyun. “We are cooking a nice meal tonight and having a nice date.”

“I know! I was just thinking... like, cereal for... dessert.” Jonghyun looks away before quickly looking back at Kibum. He can’t help but shrink under the younger mans unimpressed gaze.

“Cereal for dessert.” Kibum repeats under his breath, tinged with an unbelieving laugh. “We have, like, two unfinished boxes of these at home! Why do you want another?”

Jonghyun snatches the box out of Kibum’s hands and points to the bright and flashy words at the bottom. “Now with marshmallows! These have marshmallows in them! The cereal at  _ home _ doesn’t have marshmallows in them.”

Kibum laughs but it is one of annoyance, placing his head in his hands. The list drops to the ground from where it was tucked under his arm. “I didn’t realize I was dating an 8 year old.”

Jonghyun wrinkles his nose at him. “You like this cereal just as much as I do, don’t play superior here.”

Kibum purses his lips. “Put it back, Jjong.” Jonghyun pouts at him. Unfortunately, they have known each other for years upon years upon years and Jonghyun’s puppy eyes don’t work unless Kibum lets them. “No. Put it back.”

Jonghyun lets out a dramatic groan, stomping almost bonelessly back to the cereal aisle. He sticks it back on the shelf with a huff, not caring about the judgmental stares he’s attracting from middle aged mothers and their kids.

When he stomps back to where Kibum is with his cart, Kibum pats him almost patronizingly on the shoulder.

“Good.” Kibum says, pleased. “Now go find me some butter. The good kind, not the cheap crap you found last time.”

“I had no idea it was bully Jonghyun day. I forgot to mark it in my calendar.” Jonghyun mumbles. Kibum softens his annoyance then with a sweet kiss on his cheekbone. Jonghyun’s heart thumps.

“Thank you, Jjongie. What would I do without you?” The words are obviously said to soothe Jonghyun’s ego but Jonghyun puffs his chest up and grins nonetheless. “Butter, please.”

Jonghyun gives a mock salute before beginning his journey to the familiar place the grocery store always keeps their butter. Kibum pats his butt two times as he goes.

When he returns quickly, maybe almost too quickly, with the butter, Kibum is inspecting some lettuce.

“Butter, as requested, your Majesty.” Jonghyun bows as low as he can, presenting the butter in one hand. Kibum laughs, embarrassed, and Jonghyun hears the thump of the lettuce hit the cart.

“Get up, you dweeb. We’re in public.” Kibum says, but he sounds fond.

Jonghyun stands up fully when the butter leaves his hand. Kibum is inspecting the label and the brand meticulously, turning it around and around in his hand. He nods once and places the butter in the cart.

“A job well done?” Jonghyun asks.

“Hm. A job well done.” Kibum replies, a smile tugging at his lips.

“I think I deserve cereal as a reward.”

Kibum's smile drops. “I'm not buying you cereal. Come on.” 

Jonghyun sighs as they begin the path to the cashier, sadness pooling in his stomach as he thinks of the lost marshmallow cereal.

They pass by the flower section and Jonghyun brightens. “Kibummie,” He sings out. “If I got you flowers, would you get me the cereal?”

Kibum quirks a brow at him. “Bargaining now, are we?” Kibum stops the cart next to a table of pretty purple orchids. “Well, I’d be paying for both, wouldn’t I?”

Which is true, they shop on Kibum's credit card. They’ve lived together so long it doesn’t really matter, but it’s clear whose money is used for what.

“Yes, but-“ Kibum's brow, if possible, raises further and Jonghyun rushes to finish. “But! I’d be picking out the flowers. It’d be from the heart.”

Kibum laughs. “No. Nice try, though.” He pushes the cart on, not even waiting to see if Jonghyun follows him.

Jonghyun whines after him, pouting even more. He walks steadily against Kibum, chin hooked on the taller man’s shoulder. “You’re so mean.”

“Yeah, awful, aren’t I?” Kibum says, smiling at the affection.

Jonghyun just whines in his ear. He’s given up, genuinely upset with not being able to get his cereal. Maybe he’s being dramatic, but those marshmallows looked pretty damn good.

They reach the check out line and Jonghyun is slowly taking items out of the cart and placing them on the conveyor belt. His lips are still in a stubborn pout and any onlooker could tell he was upset.

“Fine.” Kibum huffs. Jonghyun perks up in curiosity. “You overgrown man-child. Go get the cereal.”

Jonghyun’s grin is so bright, he laughs and surges forward to press a kiss to Kibum’s cheek. “Thank you, Bummie-ah.”

“Quickly.” Kibum reprimands, as if to maintain some pretense of responsibility, but his cheeks are flushed a pretty pink.

Jonghyun runs faster than he’s ever ran before, his slim legs carrying him as fast as they can. He reaches the cereal aisle, only a little out of breath. He quickly scans the various boxes before his eyes land on  _ the one _ . Someone’s kid is right next to it and he gently worms his arm in to grab it. He smiles good naturedly at the kids wide eyed stare.

“Don’t stop dreaming, kid.” He ruffles the kids hair. He can’t help the happiness surging through him making him more sociable than is probably appropriate.

The kids mother pulls him swiftly into her embrace, glaring at Jonghyun. Jonghyun sends her a charming smile and a finger gun before spinning on his heel and running back to where Kibum waits with their groceries.

He passes by the flower section again. He slows down, considering. Kibum may complain about buying more things, but Jonghyun knows how much he loves it when he receives flowers from Jonghyun. Jonghyun grins and carefully picks out an assorted bundle of pink and white flowers.

Jonghyun slams the box on the conveyor belt when he gets there, surprising both the cashier and Kibum. Jonghyun grins brightly, panting with the effort and speed of grabbing the cereal and coming back. He presents the flowers to Kibum with that same soft grin, Kibum merely rolls his eyes and snatches them out of his hands and places them on the conveyor. Jonghyun is pleased to note the steadily increasing pink of Kibum's cheeks.

“Good?” Kibum asks, looking away and pulling his wallet out as the cashier scans the last of their items.

Jonghyun nods in assent, wrapping his arms around Kibums waist from behind and pressing another kiss to his cheek.

“You’d think I solved world hunger.” Kibum mumbles, referring to the shower of affection Jonghyun is giving him.

“You solved my hunger.” Jonghyun responds, light and sweet.

“You’re so ridiculous.” Kibum says. He thanks the person who bagged their groceries when they’re finished, taking the cart and Jonghyun behind him and walking out of the store to the parking lot.

“You don’t eat this until after dinner, okay?” Kibum says, pointing to the box in one of the many grocery bags.

“Dessert?” Jonghyun mutters, a cute little grin on his lips.

Kibum laughs. “Yes, dessert. Now help me put these in the trunk.”

-

That night, Jonghyun helps Kibum cook dinner. Setting the table complete with a single pink rose from the bouquet he picked out for the taller boy.

For dessert, they sit in their pajamas and giggle over bowls of cereal with marshmallows. It’s sweet, it’s perfect, Jonghyun doesn’t think anything could make him happier.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in an hour AAA pls tell me if you liked it i thrive off validation :(((


End file.
